HoneyDew
by caughtforCarlisle
Summary: Carlisle realizes his wife needs a little more...he decides to give it to her. Rated M for a reason. Contains sexual content.


Disclaimer: SM owns twilight…but this delicious evil little plot and grammatical errors belongs to me

Warning: This is NC-17…rate M for a purpose. I decided to take a break and give Daddy some fun with his wife. Do not read past this point if you are under 18 or don't like sex fics. Hope you…um…enjoy.

Carlisle's POV

I opened my eyes to the sound of the river gently strumming to nature's beat and the golden morning sun beaming through our window. The sun of course was no comparison to the earth shattering diamond lying next me. It was indeed splendid to start the day with an amazing woman lying next to me, especially when that woman my Esme…my one and only. She turned over on her side and cuddled against my back. Her skin felt soft against mine as she righted herself in the twisted bed sheets. After our passionate lovemaking last night, I was surprised that they were still even on the bed.

Although we didn't have the human need for sleep, we had created a way to 'rest' our minds through a type of psychological hypnosis. This was quite easy to do being that even though our physical capacities were limited, the mental facilities were still functional, thus making hypnosis easy to achieve. It proved to be very useful because we led extremely busy lives with work and our children. We didn't physically tire, but mentally we often found ourselves in a state of overwhelming exhaustion. Our faux sleep was a fantastic way to expend some of it.

I turned to face her and smoothly caressed the side of her hip. "Good morning, love." I whispered to her, kissing her gently on the lips. She flushed her body completely against mine and our foreheads touched. We kissed again, this time a little more passionately. We pulled back and scrunched up our noses, then laughed out loud like teenagers. It was amazing that after all of these years, morning breath was still comical. Yes! Vampires _could_ have morning breath because of all of the hunting we did. It was a consequence of our basic survival. The residue from the blood and animals could get rough, and even though the venom was like a natural cleanser for our dirty mouths, we still used 'special' cleansers that I'd beefed up for added freshness.

Still laughing, we decided to do as our human sidekicks would do and went to the bathroom to brush our teeth. Esme and I joked about it all of the time and we just basically didn't care, but we tried to accommodate each other. I especially had a thing about cleanliness, so I always carried my little brioni with me. The brioni was what we Cullen boys called our 'little' black bag that contained all of our essentials. We called it the brioni because of the manufacturer's name, and it was a must have for the boys and myself.

We playfully raced to see who could finish first, and of course she did. It always took me a little longer…shoot me…cleanliness was next to godliness. She stood waiting for me to finish and I deliberately took a few seconds longer and laughed when she rolled her eyes at me. I finished up and discarded my tooth brush in the trash. We owned boxes of them because basically after one brush, the venom pretty much insured that they were no longer functional. I'd thought about doctoring those up too, but hell, it was easier to just buy the damn things.

I followed closely behind her as she darted to the bed, anxiously anticipating tapping that little... She laughed when she heard me grunting while watching her ass as she climbed in first. I laughed at her excitement. One would have no idea what it did to my manhood to know that my wife desired me so much. I smiled and took some lube out of my nightstand and then crawled under the covers with her. We kissed again.

"Much better." I teased. She smacked my shoulder.

"Indeed…especially for me. I didn't think I could take much more of that." I tucked my bottom lip between my lips and smiled behind them. She chuckled when I pinch the crevice between her thigh and most intimate parts. "Now where were we?"

I chuckled again as we shared another arousing kiss. I gently pushed her down on the bed so that she was laying underneath me and she gladly welcomed the weight of my body on top of hers.

"Mmm…" I moaned, lapping at her earlobe with my tongue, and then working my way down to her neck. As always, I sucked at the scar that had made her mine for all eternity and as always I could smell and feel her pleasure because of it.

She moaned as well and parted her legs a little. "You are going to be late for work."

I groaned against her neck. "Let them wait."

She giggled when I tickled her belly at the waist line of those sexy baby blue panties I'd given her. I kissed her again as my hand dipped lower. She moaned in pleasure.

"You were late yesterday and the day before that…and the day before that one."

"Soo…" My voice was muffled and I felt her shudder like a delicate little butterfly at my touch.

"So…you…mmm…you need…mmmm…to be…to be on t-time….today." She could barely speak as my hand gently pulled her panties mid thighs, and I began fondling her. "Car…lisle…."

"Yes…mmm baby." I was barely whispering as her strawberry scented hair quickly became intoxicating. I wanted this as much as she did. "So tight." I murmured against her chest as my mouth found purchase through the thin layer of matching blue lace that covered her breasts, and my well lubed fingers found it deeper in that sweet little honey hole of hers. "Always so tight."

"C-Carlisle…baby…that feels so good." Her voice was barely audible, mainly because we had a house full of children who had superior hearing, _and_ because the secretiveness was so damn seductive. I loved it. "Don't stop." She breathed.

I inched to the side and then completely removed her underwear, adding a generous amount of lube to prepare her for me. On cue, she opened those slender, well-toned legs wider for me, and grabbed my hips. I allowed her to pull me completely on top of her and started grinding against her, letting her feel just how insane she was making me with all of that sexy ass moaning she was doing. She slid her hands inside my boxers eliciting another needy moan from me. My sexual endurance was always put to the test when I was lying with this astonishing temptress. I wasn't sure if I would last.

"What do you want baby?" I whispered huskily in her ear. She loved hearing the arousal in my voice when we made love. It drove her mad. "Tell me."

Our eyes connected and I smiled cockily when I saw the desperation in hers. "Tell me baby…tell me what you need." I coaxed, pressing my shaft a little harder against her. She whined. "You like that baby?"

She nodded and whined again as I continued my ministrations.

"Tell me." I enticed her again. I allowed my voice to become deeper, huskier and leaned into her ear speaking so low that only she could hear. I pressed my lips against her ear and she held my shoulders tightly behind my back. "What the fuck do you want, Esme?" Her body was trembling with need so badly that I thought she was having an orgasm. I heard her breath hitch when she gave me another one of those sexy little whining, kitten-like whimpers of hers.

"I w-want…y-you." She whimpered. She tried to force me to enter her but I resisted. God knows I wanted to so badly, but I knew how much she enjoyed foreplay and I didn't want to rush this for her. I put my elbows on either side of her head and kissed her lips again.

"Not good enough." I teased. I wanted her to ask me just like she would in her most private fantasy.

"W-what?" She complained. "C-Car…"

"What…do…you…want…Esme?" I asked her again, grinding harder against her warmth. "Hmmm? Tell me and I will give it to. Your wish is my command."

She moaned.

"Tell me."

"W-want….unnn….y-you…"

I looked into those beautiful topaz eyes once again and was met with sheer need…desire…but there was something more there. She wanted more than our usual lovemaking…she wanted me to take control…she hungered for it. She wanted more than just her loving Carlisle…this little vixen…bad ass vixen she was…wanted me to own every silken inch of her body. She had the body of a goddess and dammit she wanted me to possess it.

I smiled devilishly at her. "What…do…you…want?" I asked her, more powerfully this time.

"I want you to…" _Did she just blush? _I laughed…she was quite adorable when she was being shy.

I gently yanked at her hair and pulled her face from mine. I decided to play along with her dirty little imagination. "I asked you a question, Esme." I tugged a little harder. "Answer me now."

There was a brilliant, yet barely noticeable sparkle in her eye when she registered the firmness of my voice. I smelled her arousal. This vixen was turned on by domination even in the slightest way. She whimpered again when I gave her hair another tender tug.

"Oh so you like this."

She closed her eyes and I hid my smile. My darling, innocent little caterpillar…my gentle kitten…wanted her man to snap her body and control her mind at the same time. Now that awakened one of my own inner demons…my natural instincts to conquer. That sent my own arousal off the chart. I was so hard that I thought I would literally die in her lap.

She licked her lip so sensually. "I want you to make love to me." I almost couldn't hold back another laugh but I did. I knew full well that was _not_ what she wanted to say, but she was taking the cowardly approach to asking for what she needed. She'd started this and dammit she wasn't getting off that easily. She was going to tell me _exactly_…no _beg_ for what she wanted. After all, this was all for her pleasure and I was more than willing to give it to her just the way she craved it.

I gave her right butt cheek a firm slap and pulled her hair again. "Esme, I won't ask you again. If you don't tell me, then I will leave you just like this."

Fear flashed over her face as well as uncertainty. Surely I wouldn't leave her wanting…or maybe I would. She hesitated for minute and I swear she really did seem to blush. I swallowed another laughed and maintained a straight face. We stared each other down and she finally caved when she saw that I was serious. I really was. Now that I knew what turned her on, I would have been so inclined to let her suffer a little bit while I was working. That should make for one interesting night. I laughed to myself.

"I want you to…" She swallowed and tried to move against my manhood.

I moved over and gave her another gently smack against her thigh. "Bad girl." She gave me a dirty look and I playfully pulled her head back, exposing her neck. I got in her face and gave her my most serious, dominating response yet. "If you look at me like that again, this is over." That was all I said and all it took. Her eyes were full of hunger as I continued to embrace this role play. "Understand?"

She nodded.

I tugged forcefully again at her hair. She winced and I immediately regretted being so rough. When she sensed my retraction, she smiled and I relaxed and was serious again "Do…you…understand?" I repeated.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

Her eyes told the story her mouth couldn't. She was on fire.

"Yes, sir."

There was no way she didn't feel how much that little submissive response turned me on. I had to be careful with this because of her background. The last thing I wanted was for this innocent foreplay to turn into a nasty reminder of what Charles had done to her while she was married to him. As if sensing my concern, she smiled. I stroked her cheek.

"It's okay." She reassured me. "I won't do it again. I promise I'll be your good girl."

I smiled sideways again and patted her ass and felt like I would explode with the least movement. "Good girl. Now say it, Esme. Enough playing." I said firmly, mainly because now I was the one desperately needing release.

She obeyed. "I want you to fuck me." She shyly buried her face in my shoulder.

I smiled.

"That's my good girl." I started rubbing her again. "You're such a greedy little thing, aren't you baby?"

She nodded and I tugged again. "Excuse me?"

I tugged harder and her eyes widened. "Yes, sir." Her voice was childlike and submissive. "I am."

I dipped one finger inside. "Nice and wet for me, sweet girl." I slid another in. "You want me to fuck this sweet little honey pot of yours?"

"Y-yes…s-sir." She pushed against my fingers. "Unnn…god…yes…please." She groaned louder and I was sure the kids could hear her. She threw her back on the pillow and I removed my fingers and brought them up to her neck. I gave it a gentle squeeze as her eyes filled with more desire. She _wanted_ this. No…she _needed_ it.

I was never this forceful with my queen. I loved her more than anything and I would never harm her in the slightest way. After everything that son of a bitch did to her, there was no way in the world I would find pleasure in anything that intentionally harmed her. I never knew she wanted to be like this with me and honestly I was afraid to make the next move because I sincerely didn't want to hurt her.

She sensed my resistance. "It's okay." She whispered, sounding slightly agitated that I was holding back and not giving it to her like she so desperately needed. "Fuck me." She begged.

I smiled and put my fingers in her mouth. She sucked on them and then I used them to open her mouth. I purposely inched closer to her face and licked her tongue with mine.

"Mmmm." She breathed, her voice lost in her own passion.

"You are a dirty little minx."

She nodded.

"I'll bet you want me right there?" I tapped her tongue with my finger. "Don't you?"

"Yes, sir." She breathed, squirming on the bed. She nodded. "Yes sir. Please give it to me."

I tenderly squeezed her neck again, still somewhat cautious with all of this. "Later you greedy little toy." She swallowed against my hand. "Right now I'm going to make you cum so hard without even touching you…"

"Mmmm." Her eyes glistened with anticipation. "Yes, Carlisle please."

"…and then I'm going to rip that little honey hole of yours."

"Yes…yes please."

I squeezed her little wet sack with my hand. "Who owns this Esme?"

"Unnnn…" She moaned loudly. I swear I heard Edward complaining. Surely he would see this as would Alice. Jasper was probably hyperventilating as well with all of this arousal. "Oooh…"

I squeezed harder. "Who owns it Esme? Answer me."

She trembled and I knew she was getting closer. I released her.

"Y-you…do." Her voice quivered. "You own it."

"Tell me again, so I can fuck you like you want it." I said sucking on her breast.

"You own it Carlisle." She lowered her voice. I was sure she was concerned about the kids as well.

"Sorry what was that?" I heard her the first time, but I was quite pleased that she was so aroused by this.

"You do, baby. You own this. It's only for you baby. It's all yours."

I smiled. She moaned in need.

"Good girl." I squeezed her again. "You know that while I'm working today I'm going to be thinking about this all day."

She moaned.

"Every time I pass one of those hot little interns in the hall or stand next to one of those greedy ass nurses, it's your little flower that I'll be remembering."

"Carlisle." She moaned my name and writhed against me. I was no longer touching her between her legs. I heard the kids leaving the house. I almost laughed out loud but I had to focus on this goddess underneath me.

"When those pretty little things bend over to give me a glance at those little tight asses of theirs, my cock will get hard thinking about how hard I fucked the most beautiful woman in the world before I left home."

"Unnnn." She groaned louder now that the house was empty. "I'm going to cum if you keep talking like that baby."

"You better not until I tell you to. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do it, and we will never do this again. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

I spread her labia apart. "You're so wet, baby." I leaned to get a better look and spread her wider. "That's nice…so nice."

"Oooh. Car-lisle." She was getting close and I knew I would have to end this soon for the both of us. I was even more aroused than she was.

"I can't wait to get in that." She was quivering even more now. "I own this. Don't you forget it."

"I won't."

"You know what else I'll be thinking about at work, sweet cake?"

"W-what?"

I leaned in her ears and whispered. "When I'm in my car, driving me and that delicate new college intern back from lunch, watching her deliberately showing me her thighs, smelling her arousal…"

"Unnnn…."

"I will be thinking about how hard it is to keep her from hearing me bust a nut at the thought of me ripping that little virgin ass of yours when I get home."

"Carlis-lllle…."

That did it. I couldn't punish her any longer. I nodded my consent and then said the final words that ensured that she would climax without me laying one finger on her hot little sack.

"I don't know, Esme, maybe I will let her see just how much my wife can satisfy me even when she's not with me."

"Unnnn."

"Maybe I won't move when she brushes her tight little ass against me and then let her feel how hard you make me baby."

"I'm cumming."

"…and let her grind her willing ass against my cock….

"oh god…"

"and then moan your name when I shoot my hot load in my pants thinking about how delicious your honey is…"

"….oooh…Carlisle…b-baby…I-I'm…"

"…and take much pleasure in the look of shock on her face when I'm calling out the name of the only woman in the world for me…the only woman who can command my body like that…my queen…my true love…my most treasured and private fantasy….you baby. Then I will tell her to fuck off."

"Carlisle…"

"…and when I get home, I will let you lick every bit of that off me and fuck you until her scent is gone from me."

"CARLISLE!"

"That's right baby, say my name. Cum for me."

She was shaking when she came and called out my name. She came so hard that she was in tears as my name frantically fell from her lips. I held her in my arms as she rode hide and came swiftly crashing down. She was so wet and that orgasm was an answer to her private fantasy. I was so grateful our children had left. This was on an entirely different level. We'd never done anything like this before.

After several minutes, I climbed on top of her and pounded her so hard that our bed broke. She was screaming my name and I was screaming hers. I gave up caring where the children were, though if I knew them, they were far away from the house by now. I gave it to her hard and fast, just the way she wanted it…the way she desired it. If this is what my wife needed, then I was more than happy to give it to her.

I thrust into her a few more times and calling each other's names together, we came at the same time and eventually collapsed on each other, panting and struggling for air that was usually a moot point.

"Esme, you are a goddess." I panted, pulling her to me. "Damn girl."

She steadied her breath. "That's how you put it down, baby."

We were both breathing hard. "I'm glad you like." I said.

She rubbed her head against my chest. "I loved it. All of it."

We held each other tightly in silence as our breathing returned to normal. "I love you Esme."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"I love you more than anything, Esme. My life is nothing without you in it." I faced her and pulled her face to mine. "You are my existence. There is no other woman in the world for me. This was all role play baby. I don't want those other women. I have no desire for them."

She smiled. "I know that, Carlisle. I know. I feel the same way for you."

We kissed each other passionately.

"And for the record, women don't touch me or ride in my car…"

She put her finger to my lips. "Shh…" She chuckled. "I know that, silly."

I smiled. "I just want to clarify that. I'm not even _trying_ to get in trouble with you. When I go to work, I don't go there. I wear my ring and that's that."

"But you know there are a _lot_ of pretty little asses there."

"I couldn't tell you." I lied. She smiled. "I have no idea. Unn unn. I don't even notice."

She laughed and I pulled her to me. "Liar."

"No ma'am." She laughed again. "I don't even notice all those tight little skirts and skimpy breast hugging shirts…" She pinched me. I laughed. "Nope…I never see any fuck me heels or long candy coated legs…" She pinched me harder. "Ow…ow!"

She scrunched up her lips. "Cut it out."

We both laughed. I looked at the clock. "Okay, now I'm really going to be late."

"I told you so."

I threw my legs over the side of the bed. She grabbed me and pulled me to her for another deep kiss. We separated and kissed and repeated this several times before I pushed her off of me.

"You gone make me late, woman!"

"You're already late, remember?"

"It's your fault!" I accused.

"My fault? You started it! You should have gotten up when I told you to!" She threw a pillow at me and I caught it. "You know you can resist this." She winked at me.

I rested one knee on the bed and leaned in for another kiss. "You're right. I can't." She kissed me. "I love you and I have to go now."

She pulled the sheet over her and watched me walk away. I heard her laughing to herself.

It was seven-thirty when I came out of the shower and dressed for work. I grabbed my lab coat and leaned over the bed to kiss my wife before I left for the day. I had to swat her hand away from the zipper of my pants and she blew me a kiss when I left, reciting her love for me when I closed the door behind me.

I swept into kitchen with lightning speed. I was glad that I'd gotten a good night's 'sleep' and spent the morning with Esme because sometimes I found it hard to deal with the hospital drama. I quickly warmed some blood in my mug…I always did this in morning before work because it helped me resist the pull of human blood. It also helped keep me calm when dealing with all of the sick patients and the mental distress that came with losing a patient because the reality of it was that we couldn't always save them. Sometimes we would get there too late or just couldn't do enough.

I had a meeting first thing this morning, so I had decided to dress in a dark purple shirt with a pair of Calvin Klein sleek black trousers…courtesy of my baby girl. She always dressed me so nicely and she knew what I liked…as well as what her mother like to see me in.

I put on my lab coat and grabbed my briefcase. "Good morning Edward." His steps were soft but I knew it was him without even having to turn around. I was sure Alice saw that their mother and I were finished and decided to come home. I heard them come into the house while I was in the shower.

"Morning, Dad." He said.

I turned around with my mug and briefcase in my hands. He handed me my keys, smiling mischievously as he did so.

"What?" I asked. I knew he was about to be devilish.

"Nothing." He smiled. "Have a good day at work."

I shook my head knowingly and smiled at him. "I love you, son."

He hugged me. "I love you more."

I shook my head. "I seriously doubt it."

With that I headed towards the garage and opened the door. I heard four more "I love you Pops, I love you Daddy, and I love you Dad from my other children."

"Love you guys too." I called back to them. "Have a great day at school." I shouted back. I heard Esme giggling to herself.

"And you too." I told her. I knew she would be thinking about our little rendezvous all day and would be eager to have me home. I wouldn't doubt it if she didn't send me suggestive little text messages all day.

"Ditto." She said.

"I'll see you tonight." I bid her farewell and got in my car.

"I'll be waiting honey." She said. I knew it! Dirty little vixen.

"Gross!" The kids protested. "Go get a hotel or something!"

We just laughed.

I started the engine to my Mercedes only to be startled out of my mind by the radio. The volume was blasted and hurt my sensitive ears.

_Shawty had them __Apple__ Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

What the hell?

The garage door came open and I fumbled to turn the volume down.

"Sorry, Dad. I forgot to take my CD out of your car."

_Emmett! What the hell was he doing in my car anyway?_

"Stay out of my car, Emmett Cullen." I called to him. "For Christ's sake…what the hell are you listening to boy?"

"T-Pain, Dad." He explained as if I had a clue who that was. "It's a little old, but describes Rosie to a tee."

"Shut up Emmie!" Rosie yelled at him from the bathroom. The others, including Esme laughed.

"T-Pain?" I said to myself shaking my head. "You know what…just stay out of my car Emmett!"

He just laughed and I drove off. My kids! Geez!

I drove down the familiar wooded road towards Forks General Hospital, a path I'd taken almost every day for years. Unlike my children, I drove the speed limit, or five miles over at the most, and once I finally reach the hospital, I parked in my designated space and went inside, waving at several colleagues and acquaintances on my way in.

On my way to my office, I said good morning to the nurses at the front desk who were busy ogling me as always. I smiled politely and kept walking. My mind and eyes were only for my beautiful goddess at home. My Esme…my wife…my queen…my dirty little girl who secretly fantasized about being dominated. That sent chills straight to my crotch. I groaned loud enough to solicit some strange stares.

It appeared that every woman in this hospital seemed to fancy me. I couldn't help it. It was a gift. The natural result of being a vampire. I wasn't being cocky. It was just the truth. I had been told by many that I was gorgeous and these women couldn't resist that Cullen charm. I smiled to myself. My boys had the same effect on women. It was in the genes.

Sometimes it was a curse…or so I presumed. These women couldn't get enough. I know they saw my wedding ring that I wore like a badge of honor, but they couldn't have care less. It was as if I didn't wear one at all. It meant nothing to them, but everything to me. It was a symbol of my undying love for my true love. It was a symbol of a love that bound me together with my wife for eternity.

These ladies would flirt with me and all but throw themselves at me. They wanted me to see their goods, but I wasn't _even_ _trying_ to pay attention to any of them. I was madly in love with my wife and she took very good care of every need I had. I had no desire to be with another woman. None at all. I hoped she understood that this morning. I didn't mind the role playing, but I really needed for her to understand that she was the only person alive that could make my dead heart beat. I would never betray her love and her trust in me. I'd always been faithful to her and these horny little misfits wasn't about to deter me. I would always be loyal to my wife. She'd been wife for many decades and I had never tired of her. I couldn't understand why men would say that they grew bored with their spouses. They spent less time with theirs than I did with mine and they were bored? I just didn't get that at all.

So in the meanwhile I will just smile and nod when they bat their eyelashes at me or lick their lips or sashay around me. They were like dust…remnants of thousands of pieces of sand. They were in a large pool of women who bowed to the one woman who stood out among them all. There was no comparison. Esme was mine and I was hers. I was a lucky man.

A/N…let me know what you think.


End file.
